


A living hell

by amor_emi



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Senku cant die your honor, gen out for blood, me and all my homies will spit on xeno and stanley, senku bad bitch cant die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amor_emi/pseuds/amor_emi
Summary: Gen decided then and there.Fuck Stanley and Xeno, he needed to see Senku.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	A living hell

**Author's Note:**

> at the end i poured alot of cusswords but um yeah  
> ps: I was actually suprised gen is older than senkuu

“Looks like the awful scientist you ran away from is no longer a threat.” Xeno walked into Gen’s temporary bedroom. Eyes like hawks eagerly anticipating a raw reaction.

Gen laughed inside, what a poor mind trick. Trying to throw him off his game with a fake death, he wondered if he looked like a puppy,easy to be tricked.

“Oh? Taiju is dead? That’s great he would overwork me and get no results, even though he wast much of a threat i'm glad i don't have to deal with him anymore.” Gen easily replied as he looked at his plain nails, missing the old world where he could polish them into different colors. Once this is over he is definitely going to persuade Senku to help him make nail polish.

“Actually it was senku, I guess they didn't trust you enough to let you know of the real scientist, that or you lied to us.” Xeno edged closer to him.

The first thought that ran through his head was that it can’t be true and how did they learn about senku, which he answered the next second. They sent a spy as well.

“I’ll give them that they have a keen eye for betrayal. I guess I didn’t hide my dissatisfaction well enough.” Gen shrugged as nonchalantly as he could.

“We’ll go visit your group of friends tomorrow, be ready to explain why you betrayed them.” Xeno smiled. Sadistic bitch. 

“Oh sure no problem I can easily deal with those morons.” Gen replied. 

Xeno nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door after him.

The moment he was out he analyzed their interaction briefly before getting to the news.

It has to be a trick, it has to be a trick. It couldn't real, it simply couldn't. 

Gen took deep breaths, in and out.

If this was all a ruse and he fell for it he could endanger senku and everyone else, but if this wasn’t a ruse and they actually killed senku, he was going to need a paper bag to help him breathe and process this because his world was shattering around him while he was behind in the enemies walls. 

Senku was too smart to let himself be killed, gen started to reason.

Yeah, that’s right. Senku was too smart for such death. He counted the time the moment he got struck by the petrification beam. He broke out of it himself. 

But Senku was only a teenager. They were all teenagers and young adults, despite the time that passed while they were petrified and Senku was only 19.

Gen decided then and there, fuck it, he needed to senku. 

He could go and come back, he could do it and he was going to do it perfectly.

Gen opened his door and saw no one was near, great.

He walked out as normal as he could and as soon as he was out the premise he took off his yukata and began to run.

He ran faster than he had ever before. He almost tripped several times and his legs were getting tired and the shoes he was wearing were definitely not helping. After running for what seemed forever he saw the familiar boat and only ran faster.

He spotted kinro on the boat.

He threw a rock at him as he approached closer to the boat.

Kinro looked mad and paranoid. Everyone did. Kinro finally made eye contact with Gen.

He and the others let down the plank so gen could get on the boat.

“Tell me it isn’t true.”

“Gen why are you here?”

“Tell me it isn’t true.” Gen repeated himself again. This time a bit louder, gathering the attention of a couple others.

“Gen,” Kinro put his hand on his shoulder.

The atmosphere was heavy. Gen didn't like it. 

“Where is he?”

“Below deck, the girl that came tried to help. They closed his wounds with heat but he lost a lot of blood.”

Gen once again took off running to below the deck. Opening a couple of rooms before finding him.

“Gen, what are you doing - ?”

“Can you give me some time with him alone?”

There was brief silence before everyone in the room started to slowly shuffle out.

The door creaked as they closed it.

“Senku, hey, you’re going to be alright.” Gen’s voice cracked mid sentence as he reached to grab senku’s hand.

Senku didn’t reply.

Gen started to tear up, the white gauze wrapped around his torso was a horrid image.

“You’re going to be okay,” Gen repeated as he brought senku’s hand to his lips. Briefly kissing it.

“Not even you can make that lie sound true.” Senku groaned at the end of his sentence, clearly he shouldn’t be talking, his eyes barely open.

Hearing his voice finally made the waterfalls begin, Despite being older than Senku he couldn’t be composed in this situation. Honestly who could be ??? 

“ I love you, I love you, I love you.” Gen said with every kiss he planted on senku’s face.

“I love you too,” Senku muttered back.

“That’s why you have to live okay, you hear me? You have to. Because in another life we would have met normally at college and we could have cute dates instead of thinking up ways to revive humanity. Or face an evil scientist head on.”

Senku nodded slightly and closed his eyes again. He went to sleep again. It was fine, it just scared Gen so much.

Gen released a shaky breath.

It’s okay, It’s okay. He told himself.

While in another life things wouldn’t be as complicated as they are here. This life is what they got and hell be damned if gen didn’t fuck those bitches over for fucking with his boyfriend.

He was going to raise hell until he could no longer.

He kissed senku’s hand briefly and walked out.

He left without speaking to anyone else.

Gen was going back to the enemies walls and boy was he going to make it a living hell for xeno, stanley and everyone else involved in Senku's injury.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl chief i cried seeing senku like that :((((


End file.
